Arcane Flight
The Arcane Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Arcanist and resides in Starfall Isles. The element's eye color is bright pink. It is the 2nd largest flight as of April 15th, 2014. About The arcane dragons of Starfall Isles are dreamers.They prefer the allure of the unknown and mysterious nature of the magical energies that bind the universe together. Of all dragons, Arcane dragons are the most curious, pursuing their theories and their dreams, often oblivious to the effects that their dogged pursuits may have on the world around them. Meteors and runestones are their favored treasures. God The Arcanist is the god of the Arcane Flight. He is a long dragon with two sets of wings, four arms and two legs. He has big ears and an intricate crest on his head. The dominant colors are pink and purple, and a magic circle appears behind him. He is described as a frail dragon and it is implied that he hovers instead of flies. The larger pair of wings acted as a cocoon when the Arcanist was newly born from the remaining energies of the destroyed reactor. This arcane serpent is the youngest of the eleven gods, and is characterized by his curiosity and hunger for knowledge, so determined to know that he climbed the world pillar without flight or magic. He is also a bit overzealous, at one point feeling like he could command the universe itself and believing he was communicating with the heavens. Is also frightened a lot throughout the story. He is responsible for breaking the barrier that held the shade at bay and thus ended the third age. Region The Arcane Flight is located in Starfall Isles . The land is separated into four parts: Crystalspine Reaches, Starwood Strand, Focal Point and The Observatory. The Isles is bordered by the Plague Flight territory, with the Ice and Earth territories as neighboring islands. The Starfall Isles, once low rolling plains and small islands lined with glimmering shores, were transformed into a skyline of crystalline peaks and listlessly rotating earth streaked in bolts of pure magic. The Arcanist spends his time within the candlelit halls of Observatory at Focal Point, cataloging the stars in wax-laden archives and scrying runes to enchant the very world around him. Flora, Fungi and Fauna Familiars and Monsters Monster and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description. '' '''Arcane Sprite' Entourage of the Arcanist The Fallout Streak Flocks of streaks circle above the Arcanist's observatory Notable Edible Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that has a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Aether Hermit Some say this crab can shoot beams of arcane energy at foes, but this one only pinches. Maybe it's out of mana? Fallout Whisper These moths fly erratically around the sites of Arcanists experiments. They make your tongue glow when eaten. Hardshell Like its cousins, the hardshell curls into a ball when threatened. Unlike its cousins, it can also levitate. Satin Mouse Living in arcane-infused field does strange things to Satin Mice. All that matters is they're magically delicious. Objects and Structures Will be added one day! Powers and Abilities Arcane Dragons rule over the element of Arcane, which has been described as pure magic. As proven by the Arcanist and Arcane Eggs, levitating seems to be one of many possibilities. The element also seem to have great effect on its surroundings, as seen with the transformation of the Starfall Isles and the wildlife in it. Runes are a recurring theme. Arcane-specific Battle Stones Mana Bolt A focused bolt of arcane energy. Deals Arcane damage to one target. May only be used by arcane dragons. Rune Slash A magical slash of focused mana. Deal close-combat arcane damage to one target. May only be used by arcane dragons. Enfeeble Summons an ominous runic circle beneath the enemy. Has a chance to apply Amplify (Increases magical damage against the target). May only be used by arcane dragons. Game Play Eyes The Eyes of Arcane Dragons are bright pink. Native Breeds' Currently the Fae is the only breed native to the Starwood Strand. Eggs & Nest ''"A quivering, unhatched arcane egg. It is glowing pink and violet with strange energies. An irregular thumping is coming from within." -Unhatched Arcane Egg description Arcane eggs are perfectly round and float in the air. Two rings surround it. The eggs are kept inside a crystal formation surrounding a small, elevated piece of land that is covered in lush grass. Page Background The Arcane Background features a grassy landscape with the sea behind it. Several crystal formations grows both from the land and the sea. The sky is cloudy and colored in a warm yellow tone. If this is because its morning or due to the magical energies remains unknown. 'Population and Players' As of the 15th of April, 2014, the Arcane Flight houses 7486 members. Starfall Celebration The Starfall Celebration is the elemental holiday of the Arcane Flight. It takes place during the end of September. Arcane Sprite.png|Arcane Sprite - Starfall Celebration event familiar 2013 SC Female Wildclaw.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Crystalline SC Male Spiral.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Magical Tint SC Male Ridgeback.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Dusty Nebulae SC Female Pearlcatcher.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Runesinger SC Female Mirror.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Mind Over Matter SC Female Imperial.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Starflight SC Female Guardian.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Arcane Warrior SC Female Fae.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Neonate Archivist's Spellscroll.png|Archivist's Scroll - Starfall Celebration event apparel 2013 Starseer's Armband.png|Starseer's armband - Starfall Celebration event apparel 2013 Starseer's Emblem.png|Starseer's Emblem - Starfall Celebration event apparel Arcane Sprite Icon.png|Arcane Sprite - Starfall Celebration event familiar 2013 Image gallery 1012373 498332240252888 1375275501 n.png Arcane Rune.png Egg_Arcane.png Arcanist_100x100.jpg Arcane 3.png Arcane 2.png Arcane 1.png Arcane 0.png Arcanist 1440x900.jpg Arcane Nest with rotten egg.png|An arcane nest containing one rotten egg. The rotten egg mechanic has been removed from the site. Arcane Nest - Empty.png|Empty Arcane Nest Arcane Nest - 2 Eggs.png ArcaneNest.png Arcane Sprite Icon.png Starseer's Emblem.png Starseer's Armband.png Archivist's Spellscroll.png Arcane Sprite.png ArcaneHolidayBanner.png Arcane Hatchling.png Arcane Fae.png Arcane Eye.png Region arcane.jpg Trivia *The Arcane Flight is infamous for its eye color. In fact, the eye color may be the biggest reason why so many people left the Arcane Flight once Flight Change was introduced. *Despite their eye color, Arcane remains one of the biggest flights, surpassed only by Wind Flight. Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=9 *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=frd&id=350041&page=1 Category:Lore Category:Flights